


Rainbow

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One hundred haros.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble - chromatic

One hundred haros in one hundred colors; Lacus was sure of it. The variations were hard to spot, but putting any pair next to each other would reveal subtle variations. A bit more purple, more shine, a hint of metallic sparkle, each different and each unique. Lacus wasn't quite sure why Athrun had gone to all the trouble, but she appreciated it. 

Well, she appreciated it within reason, though sometimes having one hundred haros following her around got overwhelming. She wouldn't say anything, of course, but she wouldn't encourage him either. 

And besides, the pink one was still her favorite.


End file.
